


And if i believe you (will that make it stop)

by laurmanis



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 20:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6439669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurmanis/pseuds/laurmanis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Humans are so fickle," Lauren mused, carefully observing her current surroundings. "don't you agree, Mani?"</p><p>"Are we really looking to spending this lovely evening discussing philosphical whims?" Foreseeing the incoming attack, her dark-toned friend dodged the playful jab, tugging the smaller Latina into her side by the waist.</p><p>"You're soooo annoying."</p><p>--<br/>rather: Nothing, even in the spiritual realm, is black and white. Angel/Demon AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	And if i believe you (will that make it stop)

**Author's Note:**

> this will be a two-shot most likely get ready for a Feels trip scoobs its a doozy  
> im tired ill edit this more later there are bound to be errors so im so sorry

"Humans are so fickle," Lauren mused, carefully observing her current surroundings. "don't you agree, Mani?"

"Are we really looking to spending this lovely evening discussing philosophical whims?" Foreseeing the incoming attack, her dark-toned friend dodged the playful jab, tugging the smaller Latina into her side by the waist.

"You're _soooo_ annoying." Lauren grumbled, situating her chin on Normani's exposed shoulder.

Decaying light freckled delicately over the San Francisco streets, its remaining rays blending with the contrasting shades, creating a gentle disposition that was often foreign lost to the city's grandeur. The trees swayed with careless ease, the wind carrying a few stray leaves towards their own adventure. Lauren couldn't help but sigh at the peaceful display, her eyes wandering to the remaining figures strolling in the nearby park, or to those entering their respective homes along the block. Her eyes focused on the easel above - the sky's canvas was painted in crisp golds and faded indigos, a merge of the dark and light forces that drove the earth effectively.

A flick to the nose pulled the girl out of her reverie, an amused Normani now locked within her focus. "So mature."

"Thanks Lo!" The older girl snickered, content with the anticipated reaction from her best friend. "But instead of hanging on this roof all day," She gestured to their current seating, to which Lauren simply nodded. "I'd rather actually explore this little festival like we promised."

The brunette gripped tightly at the pendent wrapped around her neck, the pristine aqua inside erupting into a mesmerizing glow. Within seconds, large feathered wings materialized from Normani's back, its beige undertone lost in the darkening sky. Liberated, the dark-skinned girl fell from the building with ease, her wings riding along the breeze gracefully.

Lauren grinned at her friend, undeniably enamored with the young angel's spirit and vitality (rather, _who wouldn't be_?) She fiddled with her own necklace stationed against her sternum, the light green flickering against her palm. Slowly, the speckled wings unfurled from her shoulder blades - pure white feathers dotted with scattered obsidian marks towards the tips.

Letting her feet lose surface, the brunette fell in the same manner as her impish partner, the excess wind blanketing her fall and allowing her to flip smoothly into a manageable position suited upright.

(She remembered when Normani always used to mock her on her "uptightness" in the air. _Only you can make something as loose as air feel restricted and confined._ Lauren never gave the cheeky angel even a hint of gratification).

Lauren soared through the serene streets with calculated precision, weaving through unbothered foliage and oblivious civilians like it was instinct (the girls' angel forms allowed them a degree of obscurity - no mundane human could determine their presence, save for select animals.) Still, this did not limit them from direct interaction with the tangible world; eager, Lauren soared towards a group of decaying plant life, instantly connecting her fingertips to the roots in order to restore full vitality to them.

"Always breaking angel code, aren't we renegade Jauregui?" Rolling her eyes playfully, Lauren turned to face her best friend's bemused grin. "Don't act like you don't go saving puppies left and right whenever you get the chance."

"Excuse me! What have puppies done to you?" Normani huffed, fiddling with the amulet on her sternum. Lauren simply snorted at the retort, gripping her pendent carefully as well. "You know, this is technically breaking angel law. No interacting with the evolving entities, or whatever." She leaned against the rejuvenated birch, already donning a confident smirk in what her partner in crime was going to say.

"As if you've ever cared about the status quo;" Normani quipped, nudging the Latina over in order to garner her own spot on the tree. "we've been breaking rules since we were little, Lo. As long as we remain semi-royalty, nobody could ever be the wiser."

Lauren cocked a brow at this. "Are we getting too cocky?"

"Probably."

A crafty smile graced the young angel's complexion, her hand immediately tweaking the emblem; the delicate wings that defined their entity dissolved in an instant, as if they were wholly factitious. Lauren's clothes shifted into something considerably more modern (not that her majestic _angel_ garbs were anything less of luxurious); adorning ripped skinny jeans and a matching tank top and sweater to boot, the now secret-angel giggled in deserved excitement for the events to come.

Normani underwent her own transformation into the human scene, sporting a snowy crop top (accompanied by a denim jacket) and black, baggy sweats that tightened at the ankles. The dynamic duo shared a mutual hi-five, congratulating themselves on the relatively smooth – and seemingly unnoticeable – transition.

( _Remember when that one time when that dude almost saw you and you had to stop mid-transition? So like, half your body was the freaking ancient Greek curtains and– )_

_(Do you really need to be mocking my garbs too?)_

(Always.)

Lauren's eyes surveyed the surrounding scenery, forest eyes lighting up at the variety of lights illuminating the streets leading up to the now-festive park. Different booths of varying operations lined the pathway circulating throughout the lush greenery, the electric atmosphere emphasized by the indie rock permeating the location. Lauren retained a firm hold on Normani's bicep, earning a few chuckles from the girl affected. "You're normally not this clingy, Lo."

Lauren huffed, glowering up at the other faux-human. "We've never actually been this close before...." She paused, practically doe-eyed as a rather peculiar squad of humans passed their peripheral. "this is a new low for us, huh?" When she saw Normani's knowing smirk, an almost devilish smile spread across her lips.

"Good."

\--

Two figures ran silently through a desolate ally, their footsteps echoing against the barren walls that seemed like they were going to close in on them.

Well, that's how it felt for Camila anyway.

"Chanch, relax. These buildings are nothing like the caverns back underground. They aren't going to fall or anything." The taller of two reassured, gripping the smaller Camila's shoulders soothingly.

"Cheechee, are you sure we should go to this um," Camila hesitantly peeked out from the alley's corner, eyeing the festivities just mere feet away from their current hideaway. "festival now?"

The blonde scoffed, flicking her wrist carelessly. "The event is in full swing Camila!" She nearly shouted, throwing her hands up petulantly and pacing back and forth between each wall. "Why shouldn't we take advantage of this?"

"Dinah," Camila's voice lowered to stern rasp, the small girl crossing her arms to accentuate her upcoming reprimand. "you know how....tense things are with our _heavenly_ neighbors above." She made the effort to thrust her finger towards the sky, another method of strengthening her argument. "If they catch us messing with mortals....who knows what those self-righteous bastards are going to conjure." She saw a disheartened sigh escape from her fellow friend's lips, and frankly, she did feel slightly guilty for maybe ruining a simple outing with her long time friend.

_Fantastic Camila._

However, to her astonishment, Dinah simply took a quick rub at her face before breaking into a calculating grin – one that was signature to some convoluted or heavily controversial stratagem.

"Cheech," Camila fumbled, already beginning to rub at her temple. "whatever plan you devised I don't think–" Dinah instantly clamped her hand over the brunette's mouth, silencing any further remarks about the situation. Camila glared at the taller blonde, huffing into the hand and resolving to the fact that she's probably going to go with whatever her rambunctious partner had in mind.

(She wouldn't be her best friend if she didn't, of course.)

"Don't worry so much, Mila; trust me, I have everything planned out." Dinah grew offended when she noticed the questioning quirk of an eyebrow on Camila's head. "Rude. Where is your faith in me?"

A forgiving smile began to form. "Faith? You forget what we were born as, my fair Dinah." Camila poked at the stubby horns protruding from her own skull before proceeding to grip at Dinah's ram-styled ones, much to the taller demon's annoyance. "Hey! Hands off the queen, please." Snorts filled the air at the proclamation, to which Dinah instantly ignored. "Anyway, I've got that all covered. I have a friend that can transfer us into the physical world."

This piqued Camila's interest. She cocked her head sideways, obviously curious at just how her friend was going to pull off this endeavor. "How? There's no way we can even scratch the tangible world unless we possess a body."

Dinah beamed at that, obviously prepared to refute such inquiries. Before she could begin, a timid voice saturated the enclosed space, sending the girls spinning around to face the source of the noise.

Dirty blonde hair swayed placidly against the figure's side as she strolled up to the two, her hands wrapped tightly around her delicate waste in an obviously hesitant disposition. Camila took note of the fact that she was actually _taller_ than the new arrival, something she definitely would indulge in back home to boast.

Her face exuded gentleness, maternal brown eyes blown with caution at her surroundings (Camila couldn't blame her – alleys were never the place to have a casual meeting with your _maybe_ demon acquaintances.) She was tempted to question why exactly Dinah would force this much stress on a regular human; sure, she was an infernal demon from the underworld kingdom, but sympathy was not a foreign concept – she genuinely felt uneasy for the girl.

That is, until Dinah openly enchanted the lost soul.

"Dinah!–" A finger pressed abruptly to Camila's mouth, the blonde in question focusing her glowing eyes on the victim in front on her. In seconds, the purplish-hue faded from Dinah's eyes and her face erupted into a welcoming grin. "Hi Ally!"

"Dinah-Jane I swear we need a better method of communication – at this rate, my brain is going to explode." Ally quipped, a light grimace still present as she rubbed her internal bruise. "But, it is good to see you again!" Camila couldn't help but notice the sheer radiance Ally seemed to give, as if her entire aura was comprised of from a piece of the earth and sun. "We might even get you some cute dates to take down under, eh?" Dinah groaned into the sky, pushing the smaller blonde away teasingly and covering the remnants of her flush.

Camila let out a restrained chuckle. _Maybe even a part of hell itself._

This certainly caught Ally's attention, her shoulders flinching subtly at the acknowledgment of Camila's presence.

Her face lit up blood red, and she waved nervously, perhaps slightly more anxiously than she would have hoped for.

_Some intimidating demon you are, Cabello._

"Aw shoot, sorry Chanch," the mediator pulled Camila into her side, her arm wrung cozily around her shoulders. "Ally, this is my best friend Camila; Camila, this is Ally, my fave little medium."

"Nice to meet you, Mila!" Camila blushed at the instant use of the nickname. "Can't wait till we all meet up after we get y'all settled."

The brunette watched as Ally pulled out two intricate rings from her hidden satchel; golden roots embellished the majority of the base's design — stray leaves carved into the metal to mesh cohesively with the roots. At the pinnacle lay a blossomed flower that held a single stone elegantly in its core, its russet undertone mixing impeccably with obsidian. Both Camila and Dinah were entranced by the emblems, something Ally found equally human and endearing; she easily slipped the jewelry onto the demons' fingers.

Sensing their confusion, Ally began her explanation. "These will help you retain a physical form for a limited time. A simple twist of the jewel will allow you the transformation." She noticed the perplexed (and hilariously nervous) emotions adorning their faces and gifted them an encouraging smile. "Go on girls, give it a try!"

Camila openly gulped at the idea — never has she thought of actually conjuring her own human form. It was something unfathomable, almost taboo, and this was coming from a demon of the underworld itself!

Still, she could not deny that the thought of humanity intrigued her (at least in ways that did involve possession and sin; she'd have plenty of times to return to that after tensions died down).

Taking one last tentative look at the medium afar — who simply graced them with two thumbs up and a reassuring smile — Camila carefully shifted the jewel on her finger. Immediately, a jolt of sheering pain circulated throughout her body, akin to coursing fire or the shock of an electric bolt. However, it dissolved instantly, arguably leaving Camila in a state of renewed bliss as she slumped against the wall. Breathing slightly jarred, the brunette glanced down to notice the modernized clothes that clung to her figure: bland jeans with a crop top embedded with floral designs on the sleeves and breast pocket. Her hands traveled up to her head in search of her horns but, shockingly, found the space empty, leaving the brunette almost in complete disbelief of what she just _did._

Judging by the similar expression exhibited by her companion (who, Camila thought, looked _incredible_ in her new attire — the jean shorts and pale gray blouse highlighting her figure), both were bewildered, yet utterly impressed at the successfully execution.

The two managed to pull the small mastermind into a grateful smother, much to Ally's dismay and slight annoyance (" _Don't make me relieve you of those rings now!" "As if, Allyson.")_

Smoothing out her now ruffled strands, Ally grumbled at the perpetrators before glancing at the watch on her wrist. Meanwhile, Camila snickered wildly along with Dinah, the two ex-demons indulging in their newfound appearances. She even made quick haste at snatching Dinah's new snapback right off her head, sticking a cocky tongue out at the sight of her challenging glare.

The brief skirmish was put to a halt as Ally grabbed her troublesome creations by the wrist, eagerly guiding them outside of the decayed alley. "C'mon you two, we still have to meet up with some others."

"And who are these 'others' anyway?" Camila inquired, simultaneously surveying the foreign area around her.

Ally returned with an affable smile, a silent command that translated to simply ' _be patient._ ' Camila swallowed the remaining questions bubbling against her lips, and eyed the nearing park ahead.

Upon arrival at the main entrance, Ally stopped the both of them in their tracks, confusion surging instantly.

"Now, before we get absorbed into the festivities, I need to make one thing clear." Camila titled her head as Ally motioned to the rings that allowed them mobility here; she wondered what other remarkable catch these rings could bestow upon them.

"They'll only be viable for around five or so hours at max. You'll revert back to your spiritual compositions once the ring's energy is used up."

Camila noticed the discouraged look on Dinah's face, feeling the disappointment accumulate in herself as well. Ally sensed the panic immediately, beckoning them back with a promising look in her eyes. "Don't fret, ladies. They'll just need a charge in order to be fully functional again."

"Whew, thank god, these things are too good to be a one time use!" Dinah chirped, admiring the divine instrument on her middle finger. Camila could only laugh light before redirecting her attention at distant call coming from the park. Innately, she felt a chill within her core — she wondered if _they_ could sense their true presence, and would reveal themselves at any moment to strike her and her company down.

Camila shook her head aggressively, shoving the anxiety-driven thought to the back of her head; she came out with Dinah to relieve her pressures of the angel-demonic tensions, and nothing was going to ruin that.

Ally called out to a woman - Normani, supposedly — and signaled them to follow her quickly. Dinah impatiently obliged, but Camila still could not drown the looming feeling in her stomach.

\--  
_Shoot, I lost her._

Lauren breathed a heavy sigh as she  observed the area for her lost friend to no avail. The green-eyed angel marched carefully throughout the flock of people, both appreciating their sense of camaraderie, but also annoyed at their rate of _not moving out of the way._

Eventually, Lauren spotted the signature bundles of her best friend's chocolate hair, interestingly conversing with three other strange figures. Lauren was only expecting Ally, a medium they had befriended not too long ago, to be in attendance; nonetheless, she was excited for more company, and immediately hurried over to the site of conversation.

Normani was the first one to respond to her arrival. "Lauren! There you are, I was beginning to grow worried—" Lauren gave her friend a petulant (but gentle) smack on the cheek, earning a feigned gasp from the girl in question. "Please, ignore her Ally." She wrapped her arms around the small companion's shoulders, embracing her in sisterly hug. Ally giggled immensely, landing a light platonic kiss onto Lauren's cheek. "I've missed you too, Laur."

Pulling away joyous, Lauren turned her attention to the new strangers, albeit in a more awkward fashion. She about to break the silence until Normani stepped up to mend both groups together.

"These are Ally's friends, Lo! Dinah Jane, and Camila." Motioning to both respectively, they each gave a welcoming wave, something Lauren humbly returned.

The one known as Camila was undeniably eyeing her (almost suspiciously, she noted; had she done something inappropriate?) An innocent flush generated on Lauren's cheeks, something Camila seemed to find hilarious judging by her hidden chuckles.

Her cheeks felt hotter by the second.

Normani seemed to pick on this quietly, a sly smile spreading across her complexion as she wrapped her arm around Lauren's bicep. "C'mon ladies," She nearly bellowed to the remaining three.

 _Let's get to celebrating_.


End file.
